Talk:Total Drama Author 2
Hey guys! You ready to start it all over again!?!? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:05, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I have an idea! This should be called: "Total Drama Author 2: The Sequel."--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Can I join?--The Owester Say hi 20:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Sure. How many people CAN join, TDI19?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:11, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Cool Idea Zak! Sure OwenGuy, anyone can join! IDK How many= [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:13, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Should I move it accordingly?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:30, 17 April 2009 (UTC) No, it will stay TDA2. We will close joining after 1,000 people, or next saturday. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 20:32, 17 April 2009 (UTC) 1000 people? anyway im so glad we are doing this again!--SorrelTALK TO ME! *jk* 21:19, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I definitely think some of the first season people will have to raise the bar. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 21:20, 17 April 2009 (UTC) i hope i do better--SorrelTALK TO ME! *jk* 21:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) REALLY, how many people, Nalyd you goof?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 21:49, 17 April 2009 (UTC) However many want to sign up. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 21:51, 17 April 2009 (UTC) We should stop at a reasonable even number, though.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 21:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) If, when I return, there is an odd number, we will have a write-off challenge. Worst story goes home. Then the teams are divided. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 21:54, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Right.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 21:55, 17 April 2009 (UTC) We are up to 11 people! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:50, 18 April 2009 (UTC) When is this starting? My schedule is getting even busier now. --Tdifan1234 00:04, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Soon.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 00:05, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Will this be starting soon?--The Owester Say hi 19:46, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, on the 25th! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:00, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Odd numbers so far... Join, someone!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:01, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Still more than Season 1!!! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:02, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Even numbers now! Should we close signups?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:05, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I IS SCARED :( User:2-D aka Codaa5 20:06, 20 April 2009 (UTC) why?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:07, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Cause im bad at writing... User:2-D aka Codaa5 20:19, 20 April 2009 (UTC) No. You. Are. Not.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:19, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Yes. I. Am! *Feels the need for a alliance >.>* User:2-D aka Codaa5 20:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Permission to have a say in eliminations sir!-Redflare. Codaa5, stop beating yourself up! You are a fine writer, and you got 4TH PLACE last season! 4TH!!!!!!!!!!! Redflare, people competing and non-competing will vote off someone. YOU SHOULD JOIN!!! PLEASE! PLEASE! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC) You should join this camp is going to be awesome!!! Turnertang 20:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Doi did you not see the sarcasim in my writing, deciding on the eliminations is if I become BOW or in other words beat yall to a pulp like a canary playing video games!!!!!!!!!!!-Redflare Heheh, I would join, but I'm pretty bad at challenges (and writing in general). ^_^;; I will be watching from the sidelines and rooting for everyone, though! Good luck to everybody! Fadingsilverstar16 04:45, 23 April 2009 (UTC) You did join? Yay! Although, my chances at winning are even slimmer, now. >_< Sprinklemist 22:30, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Aww, don't be so hard on yourself! I'll try my best, but you're a great writer and may even win! Fadingsilverstar16 23:39, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know. Someone could come out of the blue. There are about 10 of you who I think have a huge chance of winning. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:37, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Which 10? (Am I one of them?) Anonymos 01:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) We have an odd number off people! It's a me,Tdi! I be-eth a judge. I hath said too much. Good day! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:42, 24 April 2009 (UTC) One more will give us TWENTY................ --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 23:33, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Can TDA characters guest even if they wern't eliminated?--The Owester Say hi 14:16, 26 April 2009 (UTC) No. On TDA Aftermath, only eliminated contestants come on. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 15:23, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Aw, man, you satrted without me?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Nalyd did this morning. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Dangit! Didn't he see the sitenotice? *Sigh* When is the story due? I am positive that the amount of users this time = UBER lag...--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:35, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Thursday like normal! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:35, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't post up a story guys, the pizza I ate last night made me sick and I stayed home from school today... We all gotta go some time! 2-D!!Text me! 13:39, 30 April 2009 (UTC) My computer crashed, losing my story, then it blocked the camps wiki for some reason.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 14:12, 30 April 2009 (UTC) YAY! Im not the only one on. Bad news, I got eliminated 4th round in my spelling bee... I spelled Science "Sciene"... STUPID ME! 2-D!!Text me! 14:16, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Back in the day, I was in my school spelling bee. I was the best speller in my class (I believe I won every time we had a mini-spelling bee), I got on stage and was soooo nervous about all the people watching. My word was "peanut" I said "P-E-A-N-uh?-U-T" and got eliminated in the first round. Those dang nerves! The winner was in my class, and I beat him a million times before. >_< So anyway, you did way better than I did. Sprinklemist 14:26, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I lost class spelling bee on the word "committee" I still can't spell it. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 19:01, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Can you please finish judging the suspense is killing me--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 20:26, 30 April 2009 (UTC) That is TDI19's thoughts. He will finish them then we'll agree on a bottow eight and a winner. Then people will vote until Saturday. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 20:30, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry said, asked, etc were capitalized. Microsoft word, the program is was on made it capitalized. Not my fault.--The Owester Say hi 00:42, 1 May 2009 (UTC) When is the voting going to be over? Turnertang 01:24, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Dude TDA1 you didn't vote anyone off first challenge i hate that--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 21:12, 3 May 2009 (UTC) DUDE, it saved me from elimination!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 21:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) NOT ME I HATE THIS CAMP THING RIGHT NOW--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 21:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Jeez, Kenny. Go to you're happy place. The one with Joy.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 21:16, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I got elimanated cause of my harsh review my computer was broken AHHHHHHHHHH--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 21:21, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Cut it out, you're creating spam.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 21:22, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Calm down, dude! That wa sbecause the format has changed. This is like American Idol (a shout-out to co-host TDI19) and last was like Hells Kitchen. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 21:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Can I please drop out of TDA2? I have no time to write a story this season. I didn't intend on joining but someone (I refuse to say names!) insisted on me joining. 2-D!!Text me! 23:59, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry... sheesh! XD [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:15, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Zak's back with a vengeance! I'm baaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaack!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 14:59, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Not for long, Antagonist. Knock 'em out Rah, rah. 11:34, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Uhm, what- exactly- makes me an antagonist? Why does everyone think that? Is it my name? If anything, I am a pro'''tagonist.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 05:50, 11 May 2009 (UTC) It might be how you came in third, and Heather came in third. Anonymos 11:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Gyahh!!! That does NOT make me an antagonist! Just 'cause I finished in the same '''place as Heather? I am not an antagonist. Still, thebiggesttdifan, why do you consider me an antagonist? Hey guys, is there gonna be a Playa des Authors 2? Fadingsilverstar16 17:23, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I hope they don't reuse the original. That one had an ending.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 17:50, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I wonderz when the reviews are coming in. *tries to wait patiently* SprinklemistSpeak 18:30, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Hopefully, I'll get a decent review this time around. Your stories were great, Zak and Sprinkle! Fadingsilverstar16 18:33, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Courtney and Cody?? What would you call that?? GahShipp-- Shipp- Ship... Must... not... make... Shipping...name....--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:25, 15 May 2009 (UTC) The "TalkedToEachOtherOneTimeShipping"! LOL! --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 20:26, 15 May 2009 (UTC) EasyOutShipping (via Dodgebrawl) or NamesThatStartWith'C'OtherThanChrisShipping. SprinklemistSpeak 20:31, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Resisting... urge... let... users... provide... names... from... now... on... unless... absolutely...necessary!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 22:21, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Wow. I miss one challenge and everyone votes me out. Some people haven't even done a story! (I'm not pointing out anyone) I am so close to quiting It's a me, Tdi! Say hi to me!!!!! Actually, at last check, you are tied with Tdifan1234. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 23:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) It says Tdifan has 4, and I have 5. It's a me, Tdi! Say hi to me!!!!! it says Tdi 4 Tdifan 6--Kenzen11 better known as Scooby DooSCOOBY SNACKS PWEASESubscribe PWEASE 00:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, Nalyd? So sorry to ask this again, but is there already a Playa Des Authors 2? Heh, knowing me, it's been right in front of my face and I've been oblivious to it this whole time. xD -- I sing the song of the fading It's coming end of week five. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 00:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Oooh! Okay! -- I sing the song of the fading Good job to the judges for the punctual reviews this week. SprinklemistSpeak 02:12, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I try... LOL! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:18, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I quit It's a me, Tdi! Say hi to me!!!!! Wow... everyone is quitting...--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 12:29, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I won't quit. I going to see how far I can make. I'm doing pretty good.--Owester Come talk! 19:12, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Could not finish my story. Busy with other camps. Sorry.--The Owester's here! Talk to me 18:41, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I feel the Gophers should lose. The Bass have had enough blows and didn't mean this one. They deserve to be pitied. Knock 'em out Rah, rah. 20:42, 28 May 2009 (UTC) It all comes down to what the judges decide.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:43, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, we will not give pity victory. I already know who's going home. It'll be a shocker!!!!! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:44, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :O--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:46, 28 May 2009 (UTC) You guys shouldn't have allowed Fading to pick everyone valuable. Knock 'em out Rah, rah. 20:47, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Wah. Whining won't help you.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:48, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Oh well. Just watch the Gophers all stand and go from best friends to competing enemies. Knock 'em out Rah, rah. 20:50, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Woh Zak, a bit too far on the insult-o meter. 2-D!!Text me! 20:51, 28 May 2009 (UTC) BTW, your sig needs your username in it, TBTDIF. And 2-D, it's true.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:51, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Why can't we all just be friends?? I don't like having enemies... :( Sunshine + Ravioli 20:53, 28 May 2009 (UTC) The way you said it though was kinda rude, not picking a fight but... 2-D!!Text me! 20:54, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Anyhoo, finish scoring!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:55, 28 May 2009 (UTC) (hides in a corner) I sing the song of the fading This is SO unfair! The biggest fan of 21:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe. But that's life.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 21:56, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Am I out?--The Owester's here! Talk to me 22:56, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Just from the tournament, not the whole competition. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:58, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Nalyd or TDI19. It says that Kenzen and Tdifan1234 are competing but not there. Did someone change it?--Owester and Sonic Hi there! 19:34, 12 June 2009 (UTC) They are returning. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:00, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Speaking of returning, did you like the story? My sister was telling me that I should put it up on the fanon wiki. Is it fanfic wiki worthy?--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 20:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah! That'd be cool. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I loved writing for Ezekiel's parents and for Cody. My two favorite quotes are the names of the chapters:1. "He'll actually have friends that aren't cows!" and 2. "He can stuff you into a locker faster than you can say butterscotch!" LOL XD--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 20:11, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Poor me!!! I'm sorry I was gone... Oh, well! Congrats Sunshine! I guess I'll just have to win TDA3! Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 16:02, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Good luck! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC)